Флёр де Лис/Галерея
Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества What a greeting S2E9.png Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S2E09.png Fancypants -one way to make an introduction- S2E09.png Fancypants looking away S2E9.png Fancypants -you're staying at the castle-- S2E09.png Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png Fleur Dis Lee expensive tastes S2E9.png Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur left alone S02E09.png Fleur oh! S02E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png Четвёртый сезон Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee on ferry S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Пятый сезон Налаживание отношений Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in a field S5E12.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Crowd talking S5E14.png Crowd hears Rarity S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd seeing Rarity's newest collection S5E14.png Mannequins being levitated around crowd S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Crowd watching Twilight S5E14.png Sassy receiving orders from customers S5E14.png Diamond Mint wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Canterlot ponies all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png В поисках утраченного знака Spoiled Rich sees Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee passing by S5E18.png Spoiled Rich waves to Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S5E18.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Purple-haired girl bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to purple-haired girl EG3.png Twilight weaving through student traffic EG3.png Fleur bumps into Twilight (new version) EG3.png Fleur bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --Pardon me-- (new version) EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Twilight approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png Sci-Twi --I'm not really sure-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --one second-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --You could try-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --the end of the line-- EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Twilight explains her device to Pinkie EG3.png Twilight --it measures things-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --like the party--- EG3.png Pinkie --something is definitely missing-- EG3.png Pinkie recruits Twilight for something EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Pinkie covertly seizes the snack table trays EG3.png Pinkie replacing the party snacks EG3.png Fleur looking at new snack platter EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png CHS and CPA students --we're not gonna stop!-- EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing --how did she answer--- EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Cinch --I've seen what your device can do-- EG3.png Cinch --have you considered releasing it--- EG3.png CPA students in a clamor EG3.png Sunset --You're destroying this world-- EG3.png Sunset dodging the blast EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Indigo Zap --We've got you!-- EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Sunset looking surprised EG3.png Sunset looks at device questionably EG3.png Sunset aims the device at Rarity EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Седьмой сезон Вечный жеребёнок Exterior shot of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png Королевская проблема Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png Мобильная игра Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png Fleur Dis Lee album entry mobile game.jpg Fleur Dis Lee walking mobile game.jpg Товары Season 2 cast poster.jpg WeLoveFine Young Fleur 18x24.jpg WeLoveFine Young Fleur 24x36.jpg en:Fleur Dis Lee/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей